Harmony at last
by Dreampool
Summary: The war is over, Moonbeam was crowned and life is content. This is just a story revolving around Blue Moon, Moonbeam, Millennium and Stargazer. They settle into life but being a princess and not to mention being the talk of every pony in town, is hard to do. Come join them as they settle into their new lives.


I could feel something on my face. _Ok open eyes. Come on brain open my eyes please._

I opened my eyes to be staring into bright blue orbs. I smiled. "Hi Star." I said to her. I grabbed her in a hug and kissed her forehead. "Guess what today is Star? Today Mommy is getting married." I smiled at her. She giggled and clapped her hooves.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said holding onto Star. A light rose colored head poked into the doorway. " Hey Stella" I said to her. She smiled and waved. "Hi Moonbeam are you ready to start getting ready for your big day?" She asked happily.

I nodded. "Ready as I will ever be." I answered back. "Good cause I brought the team." She said. The doors flung open and all of my mare friends Silky sensations, Apple bloom, Midnight, Midnight Moon, Cadence, Blue Moon, Snowdrop, Nightshade, Snowshine, Lavender breeze, Skyla, Crystal Heart, Dawn, Sunburst, Shine, Shimmer , Glimmer, Lily, Cherry Blossom, Sea Breeze, Wildpaint all were here to help me get ready.

I smiled. "Now Cadence, Applebloom, and Lavender will help you get into your dress, The triplets and Silky will get your jewelry and accessories done, Skyla, Crystal, NIght, Snow,Dawn, and Lily will help with Stargazer to get her ready, Wildpaint, Cherry, Sea and Sun will do your makeup and Snowdrop, Midnight Moon, Midnight and I will do your hair. Now lets make her look perfect ponies!" Stella finished.

They all ran towards me and soon I was being scrubbed down and plucked and waxed. I swear beauty hurts. But after like three hours it I was soon done. I hurt all over but when I looked in the mirror I literally gasped in shock.

I was beautiful. My hair was done up like my sister's was for her wedding. My veil was very short just covering my right eye and was held back by a gold rose with a rainbow crystal in the center. My dress was white and gold. It had ruffles down the back of the dress and Gold trim, The train was really long. There was a gold bow held on by a rainbow diamond. My necklace was a thick gold chain that led to a gold colored rose with a rainbow gem in the center. White diamonds lined my neckline of the dress. I had gold shoes on with rainbow gems in the center. My makeup was light, Gold eyeliner mascara that really made my eyes pop out of my head, The eyeshadow was a mixture of white, cream, gold and sparkles. just really pale lip gloss that tasted like strawberries.

"wow girls how can I thank you?" I asked breathlessly. "Just say it." Midnight said. "uhh thank you?" I said. She gave me a curt nod. Skyla came bouncing up to me in her flower filly dress.

"Look at star!" She squealed. Star trotted out to me and I smiled. She looked soo cute! Her hair was straightened with a few waves here and there, she had a floor length teal dress with white flowers and dark blue roses dotting the rim, on the back was a very large blue bow, her belt was a large blue ruffle and on her arms were white flower bunched in a blue bow. Her shoes were strap on with a little white flower on the side. She had a teal headband on that on the front was covered in blue and white flowers.

I nuzzled Star. "You look so cute star!" She clapped her hoofs. "Pwetty!" WE all shared a laugh.

I am now noticing that everypony was now in their outfits. Cadence of course was wearing her crystal empire ansaumble, Snowdrop was in the formal Frost Kingdom dress (Her coronation dress XD),Sun, Silky, Apple, Midnight, Lavender, The triplets, Sun, Midnight Moon, Wildpaint were all wearing their bridesmaid dresses.

Which were the skirt was teal and blue in layers, the belts were blue and there were long sleeves with blue trimming and lacy shoes. Their hair had a giant curl in it and it was finished off with a teal rose behind their ears.

Stencilella was my maid of honor so her dress was a little tweaked. (Just replace all of the teal with yellow.)

"I think we are almost ready, how do you think the guys were doing?" Stencil asked.

* * *

Millennium was pacing around the room as nervous as a turkey a week before Gobble day. Infinity his best Stallion looked at him with distain."Dude you have to calm the hell down."

Milennium whipped around and sweat beaded down his face. "How can I calm down? This is only the biggest day of my entire life! Will I remember my vows? What if I mess up? What if I chicken out and Moon will hate me forever? and then..."

A red hoof was stuck in Millenniums mouth. It was Hearth. "Dude you love Moonbeam right?" Millennium nodded vigorously with Hearth's hoof still in his mouth. "Then you have nothing to worry about. Love will find a way."

Millennium rolled his eyes at hearth. "mff uhhh shgf thwe tou mafs to choofs fomm, yeft youf caft deficfe betwn sifky or bwoom." Hearth looked at Millennium awkwardly. "eh? " He took his hoof out of Millennium's mouth and he took a breath of air.

"Easy for you to say you have two mares to choose from. You still can't decide weather you want to date Apple Bloom or Silky." Gusty and Cotton burst out laughing. Hearth rolled his eyes and flattened his ears.

The bells sounded and Millennium whipped around. _Love will always find a way._ With those words in my head I stepped out of the room and headed down the aisle to the alter. Lets hope this goes well...

* * *

Ponies had gathered from all corners of Equestria. The palace was filled. The bells soon rang and It was time to begin. Millennium was standing at the alter sweating like a pig. Celestia, Luna, Cadence were all there at the alter with their husbands.

The doors opened and The best Stallion and mare of honor walked out side by side. That was Stella and Infinity. Then Came Silky and Hearth, Cotton and Apple, Gusty and Midnight, Lavender Breeze and Midnight Shadow, Midnight Moon and her husband, Blue Moon and a stallion named electric skies, Wildpaint and Captain Platinum's Son Gauntlet, Sunburst and Bracken and so on.

The bells rang once more and Skyla and Crystal hopped their way down the aisle white rose petals falling down on the red carpet. The door closed and everypony stood up and turned towards the door. The doors opened and Moonbeam entered. The crowd was in awe. She looked like a goddess more than a princess.

she made her way down the aisle her dress trailing behind her. She arrived soon at the alter and the ceremony soon began. "Fillies and Gentlecolts welcome to the wedding of Princess Aur-" Moonbeam cut my mother off and shook my head. She smiled. "Welcome to the wedding of Princess Moonbeam and Prince Millennium. Ever since my daughter's wedding I have never seen a love so strong. They have even had a little filly, Princess Stargazer. I have no reason to think this couple should not marry. May I have the rings please?" Celestia asked.

Star happily trotted or should I say stumbled over to her grandmother. But just then Star fell and Landed with a thud and the rings flew high into the air. Everypony watched in dead silence to see where the rings would end up.

Moon and Millennium Both closed their eyes and they thought this was a sign they were rushing things. But as if a miracle happened the designatd rings fell on the two ponies horns. They opened their eyes one by one. They looked and smiled to see the rings were on their horns. It was fate. They were destined to be together.

"well That was proof enough, fate has shown the path of these two ponies. I now pronounce you filly and colt. You may kiss the bride." They looked at each other lovingly and shared a deep Passionate kiss.

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers. The ballroom and courtyard was decorated finely with all different kinds of foods. Moon and Millennim made a beeline for the cake. It was the Marzipan Mauscurpone Meringue Madness otherwise known as the MMMM. Celestia licked her lips as she eyed the cake, but she knew better.

The newly weds each cut a slice of cake and instead of feeding it to each other while no pony was watching they duplicated it so they had lots of pieces of cake. The slinked over to where the mane six, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armour, Nightshade, Moonshine, Blue Belle, Eclipse, Stella, Snowdrop and infinity were. Coming up behind them, tey mouthed 1-2-3 and with their magic they smashed the cake into their faces.

The music was cut off and everypony looked at the cake -covered ponies. Moon and Millennium couldn't keep it in much longer they burst out laughing and fell on the ground clutching their sides. Soon everypony who was not cake covered burst out laughing as well.

Moon wiped a tear from her eye and she spoke in gasps. "You all should have seen your P-p-priceless! hahahha" She burst out to another laughing fit. They all exchanged glances from one to another smiling wickedly. Celestia lit up her horn and duplicated it and brought it over to them them she enhanced the spell to make the cake 10x larger.

She hovered it over the hysterical ponies, them not knowing what was about to happen. The crowd watched still giggling about it. They were waiting for the cake to drop on the newlyweds.

Twilight used her magic to make numbers appear. 3. 2. 1 the numbers faded away and the cake dropped. It covered anything within a 10 yard radius. The two ponies got up and blinked their eyes, them being the only thing visible besides their cake covered silhouette. The crowd erupted in laughter and soon it was a madhouse. Everypony, even the nobles were chucking cake at each other.

Soon the fun died down and the mess was cleaned and we were all sitted at the table Their was a special performance tonight, no pony knew who it was.

Moon was sitting at the table with all of her friends but her husband was no where to be found. "Have any of you seen millennium?" Moon asked. Stella and Midnight had a smirk on their face. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shown up on the stage. A silk cushion stood there and Dj-pon3 came out holding a mic.

"How is everypony doing tonight? Now I want to personally say my congratz to the bride and groom. Speaking of the bride, where is the lovely mare?" The spotlight whisked over to Moon the bright light temporarily blinding her. "Come on up here Moonbeam."

She walked up and sat on the cushion. "How does it feel to be married to the love of your life?" She asked. "Is this a show or an interview?" Snickers and chuckles could be heard from the crowd. "Well in all honesty It feels great, especially if you decide to marry at 17 so yeah. I am never bored I will say as much." she responded.

"Come to think of it where is the lucky stallion? Have you seen him?" Dj-pon3 asked. Moon shook her head. "I haven't actually I was wondering where he could have gone off to."

Suddenly the lights dimmed even more and music started playing. I knew this song.

_**I'm yours by Jason Mraz**_

Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back

Moonbeam whipped her head side to side to find out where the voice was coming from. She knew this voice...

Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

Millennium stepped onstage and walked over to a surprised Moonbeam.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

She smiled sweetly and blushed madly. She soon started swaying her head to the sound of his voice.

So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.

Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do.  
Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
So please don't, please don't, please don't...  
There's no need to complicate.  
'Cause our time is short.  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
I'm yours.

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh,  
Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.

The song ended and everypony cheered. Millennium was about to say something but was cut off by another song playing. the spotlight drifted to Moonbeam and she smiled.

_**Perfect two by Auburn**_

_ooohhh ohhhh yeahhhh_

_You could be the peanut butter to my jelly_

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me for me  
And I'm the one for you for you  
You take the both of us of us  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me for me  
And I'm the one for you for you  
You take the both of us of us And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me for me  
And I'm the one for you for you  
You take the both of us of us  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

As her voice rang out on the last note everypony jumped out of their seats. Applause filled the room. Millennium held out his hoof and Moon took it as they stepped down from the stage. Lots of congratz went out. It was time for the slow dance; the final dance of the night.

The music started up and Moon and Millennium embraced closely as the word came out joyfully.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises_

_how to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall? _they swirled around the dancefloor. It was like a fairytale come to life. _  
_

_but watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer. _ The music picked up and they moved in perfect harmony in the dancefloor; they were pure harmony after all.

_I have died everyday waiting for_ you Millennium twirled Moon and dipped her with her hoof on her head, like she died dramatically.

_Darling don't be afraid , I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more. _Moonbeam stepped out of Millennium's grasp and twirled to the beat. as teh note came on she pecked millennium on the cheek. The music played and they swayed even more with the beat.

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is _Millennium gestured with his hoof at Moonbeam. She blushed and wrapped herself around him. Flipping and twisting over his back sexily.

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's in front of me. _Moonbeam fell back into Millennium's grasp and they leaped and twirled. Ponies had stopped their dancing to watch them.

_Every breath, every hour has come to this. _

_One step closer... _Moonbeam took one step forward and Millennium took one step back.

_I have died everyday waiting for you, _Millennium once again dipped Moonbeam and she held her hoof over her head._  
_

_ darling dont be afraid,_

_ i have loved you for a thousand years i will love you for a thousand more_

_All along I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me..  
_They made a glowing heart with their magic. There was now a large clearing as the couple danced and danced to the music.

_I have loved you for a thousand years, I will love you for a thousand more..._

They twirled to the beat as the instrumental came on. They used the entire floor, long limbs gracefully swaying in tune to the music.

_One step closer..._

_One step closer..._

They walked close to each other, basking in each other's presence. As the song slowed so did they.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling dont be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I will love you for a thousand more.. _ The music stopped for a heart beat before Moonbeam ran into Millennium's arms and was twirled and as soon as the music picked up again, she was thrown gracefully up into the air extending her wings she twirled int he air. a soft gold glow came off of her and sparks radiated off of her. She stayed up in the air, moving wings were not moving, they were not keeping her in the sky.

It was the loved that radiated between the two alicorns keeping them afloat in the air. Millennium flew up to Moon and took her hoof. the glow encased him too and soon they were dancing and twirling in the sky.

_All along I believed _

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I will love you for a thousand more..._

The song ended and the glow shone bright and released big pink, red and purple heart shaped fireworks in the sky. They descended slowly and the crowd had been in tears for at least half of the song.

Lots of compliments were thrown around and they just smiled and blushed. Thanking everypony, they headed to the carriage. Moonbeam turned around and threw the bouquet high into the air. The mares reached for it, but it landed right in the hoofs of Stella. She cast a sly glace at Infinity and he gulped and blushed profusely.

After saying goodbye to everypony, They set into their carriage. Stargazer waved happily at them while Celestia gave them a smirk. Moonbeam and Millennium waved bye as their carriage set off to their destination for their Honeymoon.

They snuggled into each other. The carriage ride had went on for about 3 hours then came to a large cozy cottage in the forest. They unpacked, and look out of their balcony. The sea was just on the other side. A private beach; just for them.

"How can this day get any better?" Moonbeam sighed contently. "I have an idea..."

Romance and passion prospered that night.

Their lives seem perfect, but this is only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, So this is the first chap in the fourth and final book Harmony at last. I just had to do the wedding as the first chap. I want to give credit t all the people that let me use their charaters. **

**Paarzival- Silky Sensations, Hearth, Gusty, Cotton, Midnight and Apple bloom.**

**Stencilella- Stella and wildpaint**

**Midnight Moon Here/ Bloody7851- Midnight Moon**

**I also thank all the people who let me use their Oc's in my story The Forgotten Kingdom. **

**That's all for now! Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! XD**

**Keep on dreamin_ Dreampool**


End file.
